


Rose Petals

by EllieBiel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBiel/pseuds/EllieBiel
Summary: Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked past Tamaki, who was deeply entrenched in spouting more ridiculous compliments to the latest in a long line of simpering young women. She reached the end of the room and set the tray down carefully, then plastered her back against the wall just in time to avoid getting accosted by Hikaru and Kaoru. She had a hole in her sock, her feet were killing her, and she was in no mood to entertain anyone right now.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 64





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the now deleted LJ community **tamakiharuhi**.

"...drink in the beauty that my eyes thirst for, my princess..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked past Tamaki, who was deeply entrenched in spouting more ridiculous compliments to the latest in a long line of simpering young women. Mori caught her in the act - she knew because he turned away before she could catch him smiling, and then she found herself spinning in a circle, the cups on her tray dangerously close to falling.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Haru-chan!" Honey cried out, hugging her around the waist and steadying her before running on past her. "Takashiiii!"

She saw Kyouya watching her and she held up her tray, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. He pointed a pencil at the cups, and once satisfied that she'd broken none of them, went back to taking notes as he nodded absently at the girl seated beside him.

Honestly, how any of them could stand the false attention showered upon them - all for a price - was beyond Haruhi. She reached the end of the room and set the tray down carefully, then plastered her back against the wall next to the curtain just in time to avoid getting accosted by Hikaru and Kaoru. She had a hole in her sock, her feet were killing her, and she was in no mood to entertain the two of them right now.

With a quick glance around to make sure none of the host club clients were bearing down on her, she quietly exited the room and headed toward the rest room.

Haruhi had only intended to use the facilities, wash her hands and perhaps her face, and then return to her duties, but after slipping out of the men's room, she continued down the stairs and toward the fountain outside.

The air was fresh and cool and thankfully free of the scent in the third music room, heavy with perfumes and instant coffee. She took off her shoes and socks and sat at the edge of the fountain. It would be so tempting to dip her feet in the water, but that would be rather ill mannered not to mention impractical as she had no way of drying her toes afterwards. She rubbed at the blister that was forming on her heel and sighed in bliss. She could easily forget that she was still on the clock - that was, until a shadow fell across her shoes and onto the sparkling water.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the inevitable onslaught of amateur poetry, but it never came.

Tamaki swept the petals of the red rose he held down over her lips and chin and bowed his head, holding a hand to his chest as he waited for her to take it. She sighed and accepted the gift, knowing if she didn't, she'd have to deal with his depression for the rest of the afternoon.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, sitting down next to her.

"It's only going to die," Haruhi said, spinning it around in her fingers. "I could enjoy them just as well, and for a lot longer, if you left it on the rosebush."

He looked stricken, and then he stood up. "Then next time," he vowed, "a rosebush you shall have!"

Tamaki was on his feet and headed back to the school in a flash, and Haruhi shook her head. The sad part was that he'd do it, too.

She set the rose down next to her and rubbed at her foot a little more before pulling her sock back on and tugging at it to pull the hole up as high as she could. It wouldn't stay that way for long, but the less she had to walk on it, the better. She'd work on darning it tonight. Haruhi’s glance fell to the rose as she tied her shoes, and she hoped that she could somehow talk Tamaki out of bringing her a rosebush; she'd certainly have no use for one. He could be so foolish at times.  
Haruhi shook her head and got to her feet. The rose still lay on the edge of the fountain as she headed toward the stairs, but two of her fingers slipped into the blazer's breast pocket, neatly tucking a single red petal out of sight.


End file.
